


He Can't Be...

by NumeroUnoFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NumeroUnoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, and Nico Di Angelo decided to visit New Rome. Apparently Octavian didn't die and he has an axe to grind with Leo......</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't Be...

"Oh gods Nico! Don't grow up so fast! I'm supposed to be taller than you, not vice versa!" Hazel joked.

"Geez! Fine I'll stop growing then!" He kidded. Hazel smirked. Reyna told Nico how great it was to have him visit and stuff like that. She pretty much avoided Jason. Awkward exes I guess. 

"So Percy, how's Annabeth?" Reyna asked.

"Fine. She's still happy that Gaea is defeated even 2 years later. We all are though," Percy pointed out. Reyna nodded. Octavian walked by. He hid behind a cabin. He glanced at the shiny pink scars on his arm from being a human meteor. He cursed in Roman.

"Leo! So how's Calypso?" Hazel asked. Leo's response was Percy's minus the whole war thing. Percy and Frank walked off and started talking about something or another.

Octavian readied a throwing sword. He'd become quite good at throwing daggers and swords with pin-point accuracy. He aimed and threw. Leo turned but the sword peirced his side yet. He had no clue yet but it had punctured his lung, partially albeit but still. Leo collapsed, blood filling his lungs. He gasped for air. Nico touched his hand to Leo's arm, grabbing Hazel's arm. In an instant they were at Camp Half-Blood.

"We need a stretcher! Quickly before he bleeds out!" Nico shouted. Will was the first to hear Nico's desperate cry. Leo's chest, by then, was covered in blood. Blood spilled onto the grass and soaked into the dirt. Leo gasped for air. That's the last thing before he blacked out. He woke up to look at Nico with earphones in listening to music on his phone. Blood was caked in his fingernails. Nico glanced at Leo. Nico looked like he'd just seen a ghost. He yanked the earphones out.

"Don't get up, Leo. Dr. Solace said not to let you get up," Nico said.

"Dr. Solace? Why so formal, man?" Leo said, his voice breathy and in a hushed voice. Nico shrugged. That's when Calypso walked in.

"Oh gods Leo! Don't scare me like that ever again! You little..." she interrupted her own sentence with a kiss. She started to sob. "If you die, who's supposed to be my forever and ever?" she said with a forced smile. So Nico left and just as he left the room, he heard a flatline. He rushed back into the room to see Calypso sobbing, Leo's eyes open, staring into her's. She moved her hands to close his eyes. "Nico... Is he really-" Calypso was interrupted byy a wave of tears caused by Nico nodding.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one so I hope you guys like it as much as I liked writing it. Sorry about the fangirl feels. I wanted to experiment. Just so you know, I hate Octavian's guts I just wanted to write about what it might be like if he was alive.


End file.
